1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to communications modules. In particular, the present invention relates to a communications module, such as an optical transceiver module, that is integrally fabricated so as to reduce part count and simplify construction and design, and that includes an integrated solution for incorporating optoelectronic components into the transceiver module itself.
2. The Related Technology
Traditionally designed optical transceiver modules typically include several components, including one or more optical subassemblies, a printed circuit board with associated electronic circuitry, and a shell supporting the printed circuit board. Though proven, this design nevertheless compels various compromises to be tolerated, due to limitations inherent in the above-mentioned components and their respective interconnections.
In light of this, a need exists in the art for a communications module, such as an optical transceiver module, that includes improvements that provide simplification of design and part count reduction while improving device reliability. Further, a need exists for providing enhanced and simplified options for incorporating optoelectronic components, such as laser diodes and photodiodes, into the design of a transceiver configured to overcome the above needs.